Evil Doesn't End
by Whispered Words
Summary: For Evil is Found in the Hearts of Men. Emily Weasley is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Second generation story. Yes, I know, overdone! But I'm trying to avoid clichés, Mary-Sues, etc. Rating precautionary.


**Evil Doesn't End **

**For Evil is Found in The Hearts of Men**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling wrote Harry Potter - and oh yes, of _course_ I'm her! That's why I'm writing stories on here rather than getting ready for the publishing of my sixth book!

**Author's Note: **Emily Weasley, is starting Hogwarts. Second generation story. Yes, I know! Overdone. But I'm trying to avoid clichés/Mary-Sues. Please tell me if I have any.

* * *

**Chapter One: Normality Existed Yesterday**

While Emily Weasley dropped her trunk down the stairs, resulting in a blizzard of socks and robes; her younger siblings Suzie and David were arguing; the black objects that were supposed to be toast popped up with a ping; and the kittens Pounce and Whiskers decided it would be fun to run along the top of the kitchen shelves with the dinner plates. Her Mum, who was standing scarily near to her and the open trunk, quickly surveyed the mess before sucking in her breath and unexpectedly yelling. "Suzie! David! Stop arguing! Emily, don't be so clumsy and pick up that mess! And will some one – "

She was interrupted by Dad, who walked over and kissed her on the nose. "Hermione, love, calm down. Emily will not miss the train; there is plenty of time. Everything will be fine."

Mum smiled, though she still protested. "Honestly! We don't have plenty of time. And don't you give me that look. If I weren't so prepared, you and Harry would never have managed all those times at Hogwarts."

Emily sighed, relieved, before quickly scooping up her clothes and pushing them back into the trunk.

"Mum, the toast's burnt," David said. "Could you _magic _some more?"

"David, surely you don't think it's necessary to use magic for just making toast?" Mum looked at him, pointedly. He should've asked Dad. "Because if so, perhaps you shouldn't get an owl for your birthday. However will you be able to look after it without magic?"

David sighed, before saying, "No, Mum. We don't need to use magic for the toast."

Fortunately, Dad heard the exchange even though he was trying to force Pounce and Whickers into their baskets. "But perhaps we should – after all, we don't want to be late, and Harry will be here soon with Amber."

"Oh, all right. But just this once, mind you!" She whipped out her wand, and Emily thought with a smile: _Soon I'll be able to do this! _

Her mind drifted to her wand – Willow with unicorn hair, eleven inches. Very good for charms work, Mr. Ollivander had said. What we'll be doing in Charms? The textbook said about making things fly. Though Dad made a strange comment about a troll when I said that – I hope we don't have to fight one!

She was distracted from her musings when Mum called her to the table for her breakfast. Sitting at the table, she decided to ask her. "Mum, do we have to battle a troll?"

"RON! What have you been telling our daughter?" She roared; a protective arm suddenly placed around Emily's shoulder.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He hurriedly assured her.

"I'm going to kill your brothers!" she threatened him. "No, sweetie, you don't."

Emily mentally sighed, relieved.

"Ow!"

They spun around to look at the hearth, where Amber stood rubbing her arm. "Oh, I banged my arm." She smiled weakly.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mum took hold of her, and brought her to the table just as Uncle Harry turned up.

Emily smiled at Amber. "Are you excited?"

"More like nervous! I'm going to miss everyone so much!"

She suddenly felt less excited – this was the last time she'd see everyone for ages.

"And what happens if we mess up?"

Emily shuddered. "Okay, forget that question. I don't want to think about it." She dropped her half-eaten toast, no longer hungry despite the fact that toast in the Weasley household was normally cooked until it looked like it had been set upon fire, resembling coal more than breakfast. "I'm going to go get Pounce. Want to come?"

> > > > 

Despite how Emily felt ready to go ten minutes after Amber and Uncle Harry arrived, it was an unbearable forty minutes before they left the house and flued to Uncle Percy's and Aunt Penelope's in London, and left for Kings Cross. At that point, she was feeling positively ill and wished she could sit down before she threw up the little she had for breakfast.

"All right, everyone. Stick together! Look out for Platform 9¾." Dad looked at her and Amber with a teasing smile, causing Uncle Harry to chuckle and Mum to sigh. Emily looked at them curiously, before dismissing it and examining the platforms.

"What, love? Finding the platform for the first time is an important experience!" Dad defended himself.

"You're just a big kid, Ron." Mum said with a smile.

"There isn't a platform 9¾," Amber said. "It goes straight from platform 9 to platform 10."

"Hmm… isn't that strange – ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, my elbow must've slipped," Mum said, smiling. "Dears, the platform needs to be hidden from muggles – so, you need to walk through one of the barriers. It's really quite simple, you just walk stand by it and lean against the wall. You'll slide through and be in the platform."  
"Not true! You can run if you're nervous," Dad protested.

"I'm sure Harry'll agree with me that we don't want to attract attention! If a muggle sees anything _suspicious_!"

"Well… Hermione's right, but – "

"What – "

"Exactly – "

"Mum! Dad! Can we just go in?" Suzie protested, thankfully stopping their argument.

"Okay, Suzie. Why don't… Hermione, you go first with Emily and Suzie. Then Harry can go with Amber and Phantom – " The barn owl hooted after hearing its name " – And I'll go last with David and Pounce."

Glad to be off, though secretly afraid that she might get stuck half way through the barrier, Emily started to wheel her trolley around. Suzie turned to follow, and Mum quickly caught up with her.

"Slow down, Emily," Mum said, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "It'll be fine. Nothing has ever gone wrong before, and platform 9¾ was built when King's Cross was."

The fact was slightly helpful, and she allowed her mum to guide her to the wall. She leant against the wall, trying to act normal, though she wasn't breathing. She slowly leant back, wondering when she was going to start sliding through.

"Emily, watch you don't fall over!"

She looked up, and realised she was on the other side. She felt her cheeks getting hot, and quickly moved over to the side, leaving room for other people to come through. Then, she turned around and surveyed the platform.

A vibrant red steam train stood amidst a crowd of people. There were many school-aged people, yelling to each other and exchanging hugs. Owls hooted and cats meowed, while an old lady was pulled along by a dog to a dark-haired boy with a dark red slice of meat, a green weed and a strange – yet sinister looking – metal thing. Red bricks and smoky shelters contrasted with the clinical metal and anti-creative grey of normal train stations. People playing with wands let off sparks. Others were appearing out of nowhere with a pop, some with house elves to help.

"Wow," a small voice said, and Emily turned around to see Amber, her mouth slightly open.

"I know," she said quietly. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Amber!" a voice called, and Emily saw Aunt Ginny hurrying towards them. She noticed that Uncle Harry, who had come to stand by them, was scowling at her. Mum said they never spoke after the divorce, which was 'a pity, but a way of human nature. Never you mind, sweetheart. Just let them be that way – they're mature enough not to involve others.'

"Amber, I thought I'd come and see you off." Aunt Ginny hugged Amber. "Are you okay? Oh, you're going to love Hogwarts! It's wonderful there. You have to write to me!"

Emily stopped listening as Mum started to talk to her. "Emily, darling? We're all going to miss you, but you'll enjoy Hogwarts so much! It's a great experience – and the lessons are so interesting! Mind you behave – "

"Hermione, she'll behave. Emily, have fun, enjoy yourself. Make sure you enjoy school – although with Snape being a git as usual – "

"Ron! Emily, remember to write! And remember that we love you."

"Yes, we love you, Emily. Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Goodbye, darling."

"Goodbye!" Suzie and David chimed in, and Emily nearly fell over when Suzie leapt at her with a hug.

Then, the conductor blew his whistle, and Emily waited for Uncle Harry to stop hugging Amber before they ran for the train.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you like it – please review! I know these are normally full of clichés/Mary-Sues, but I don't intend mine to be. If I do – some one please tell me, so I can alter it! 

I hope you like this,

Whispered Words


End file.
